The invention relates to spacecrafts, and particularly to a spacecraft system having a plurality of spacecrafts carrying out missions in combination with each other.
The spacecraft is described in JP-A-56-99899, JP-A-61-268599 and JP-A-2-24073, and "Study of Near-by Working System in Space" in the 31st joint lecture meeting of space science and technology, 3G2.
A single spacecraft, as mentioned in the documents, is physically divided into two sections, or a moving portion and a stationary portion, which achieve their objects with ease.